


Two Pink Lines

by localspacelesbian



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Pre-show, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localspacelesbian/pseuds/localspacelesbian
Summary: Bex has two very different experiences with a pregnancy test.
Relationships: Rebecca "Bex" Mack/Bowie Quinn
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	Two Pink Lines

Bex and Bowie were eating lunch together in the back room of The Red Rooster. They did that a lot, took their lunch breaks together. Today was a little different though. It was an unusually quiet meal. Bex wanted to tell Bowie something, but she wasn’t quite sure how. He must have noticed that something was up with her, because when they were done eating, he asked if she was ok.

She nodded and looked up at him. She took a deep breath. “I think I might be pregnant.”

From the shocked look on his face, those were clearly not the words he had been expecting to hear. “Are you sure?”

She shook her head. “I haven’t taken a test yet, but…”

He nodded. “We should do that.” She nodded. “Do you want to do that right now?” She nodded again. “Ok. Come on.” He took her hand and the two stood up and left the store.

They went down the street to a drugstore and bought a pregnancy test. Then, they walked to Cloud Ten, where there were fortunately no customers. Bex locked the door and turned the “Open” sign around, so the “Closed” side was facing out. They walked up to the counter where a confused Cece was standing.

“What’s going on?” Instead of answering, Bex just took the pregnancy test out of the bag and showed it to her. Cece gasped. “Are you-”

“I haven’t taken it yet.”

“Oh right. Of course. Well, are you going to?”

“Yeah. Just wait out here.” She went into the bathroom and came back a couple minutes later, holding the test.

She set it on the counter (Cece wrinkled her nose slightly but thankfully refrained from saying anything; they could clean the counter later), and the three of them stood there, staring at it, waiting. Bex couldn’t help but think about how different this was from the last time she had been in a similar situation. Instead of being alone, she had her mother on one side of her, and her husband on the other side, both of them holding her, supporting her. Instead of feeling dread, she felt excitement. When those same two pink lines appeared, she cried, but this time they were tears of joy.

She hugged her mom and kissed her husband. She could feel the happiness and excitement in the room. Her mom started saying something about how she needed to make a doctor’s appointment, but Bex barely heard her. She couldn’t help but think back to the last time she’d done this: completely alone and absolutely terrified.

* * *

Bex stared at the pregnancy test that sat on the bathroom counter, waiting for it to give her an answer, dreading what that answer might be. She had gone to the drug store on the other side of town to buy it, so no one she knew would see what she was buying. It felt like an eternity passed before the two pink lines appeared on the test. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. She sat on the floor, leaning against the bathtub, holding her knees to her chest, and crying.

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there before she heard her parents’ car pull into the driveway. At the sound, the tears immediately stopped, and she felt a spike of adrenaline that gave her just enough energy to stand up, clean off the pregnancy test, put it back in its box, hide the box inside her memory box under her bed, and then go back into the bathroom and start washing her face to hide the fact that she had been crying, all before her parents made it up the stairs.

She passed them in the hallway as she walked back into her bedroom. She greeted her dad with a small smile, but she and her mom didn’t acknowledge each other’s presence. So, a typical day in the Mack house. When she got to her room, she changed into pajamas (sweatpants and a baggy t shirt she had stolen from Bowie) and laid in her bed.

Her dad knocked on her door a little while later to tell her that supper was ready, but she just said that she wasn’t feeling well, which wasn’t entirely a lie. She felt like she was going to be sick. Fortunately, he didn’t question her.

Bex had trouble sleeping that night. She couldn’t stop thinking. She had no idea what she was going to do. The wound from her breakup with Bowie was still fresh. He’d left only a couple weeks ago; the memory of their fight still replayed in her mind more often than she was willing to admit. Should she tell him? That probably wouldn’t be a good idea. There was no way he’d come back, and she didn’t think she’d want him to anyway. He wasn’t father material any more than she was mother material. And besides, she didn’t even have a way of getting a hold of him. 

And what would her parents say? Ok, she knew what they’d say. She knew her mom would be disappointed in her. She always was. And this was probably Bex’s biggest mistake yet, which was saying a lot. Should she even tell her? She’d probably have to eventually; it’s not like it was something she could hide forever, right? Unless… No, she was gonna keep it. Probably. Which meant she had to figure out how to tell her parents.

As it turned out, she didn’t have to tell them. A few days later, her mom found the pregnancy test in her memory box while cleaning her room. The sound of Celia’s scream, as well as the ensuing fight, would haunt Bex for years.

* * *

Bex and Bowie walked into Cece’s house after getting back from the doctor’s office. Cece and Andi were doing a puzzle together, and Cece smiled when she saw them. “So… How’d it go?”

Bex smiled back at her. “It went well.”

Andi looked confused. “Wait. How’d what go?”

Bowie answered, “We just got back from the doctor’s.”

“Then, why are you happy?”

Bex left Bowie’s side to stand in front of Andi, where she was still sitting at the table. She held both of her hands. She took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

A look of shocked passed over Andi’s face before being replaced with a huge smile. She jumped up and hugged her mom. “Oh my god! Really?” Bex smiled and nodded. “This is so exciting. I’ve always wanted a sibling. Well, ever since I found out you weren’t my actual sibling anyway. Have you started thinking about names yet?” Andi was rambling, and it was adorable, and Bex was so happy that Andi was happy. There was a part of her that had been worried that Andi wouldn’t be happy about this, so she was unbelievably relieved. Andi stepped back from her. “Oh! We have to celebrate! Can we go to The Spoon?”

Bex laughed and nodded. “Of course! Let’s go.” Cece and Andi went to grab their coats, and Bowie came over and put his arm around Bex. He kissed the side of her head as she leaned into him.

Yeah, this time would be a lot better. She wasn’t going to pretend like it would be easy, but this baby would grow up with both of their parents, a grandmother, an older sister, and a seemingly endless supply of teenagers who are basically family to love and protect them. Most importantly, this baby wouldn’t spend 13 years living a lie, and both of their parents would actually get to see them grow up. Bex thought back to how much she, Cece, Bowie, and Andi had all grown over the past couple years, and couldn’t help but feel like this baby was pretty lucky to have the family they had now. Yeah, this time, she was ready for tomorrow.


End file.
